Dolor y Sufrimiento
by zzalicezz
Summary: Una mujer que fácilmente vuelve locos a los hombre y un chico que solo busca venganza porque asesinaron a su madre, sus caminos se unirán en un mismo sendero que hará renacer el amor que los 2 creían perdidos.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Bueno Hola! Aquí estoy yo haciendo presencia aquí. Jeje con otra trama un poco diferente a la otra... Esta se trata de...**_

**Shun: NO LES DIGAS... QUE ELLOS LEAN**

**Yo: ¡OH! Tienes razón jaja que descuidada soy**

_**Summary:**_** Una mujer que fácilmente vuelve locos a los hombre y un chico que solo busca venganza porque asesinaron a su madre, sus caminos se unirán en un mismo sendero que hará renacer el amor que los 2 creían perdidos.**

_**Capitulo #1: Dolor**_

En una casa enorme se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros y cortos, a la altura de sus hombros, piel morena y ojos de color de la dulce miel, al frente de este chico estaba lo que los niños le decían "una caja para dormir" o eso se escuchaba que le decían los mayores a los mas pequeños. Si estaban en un velorio y en esa "caja" descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de lo que fue una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Shun Kasami, ese era el nombre del aquel chico, que estaba en el velorio de su madre Shara Kasami, la cual había fallecido hace tan solo un dia, a causa de un disparo en el corazón que la mantuvo en estado de cómo durante 3 largos meses. La gente no paraba de ofrecer sus condolencias al único heredero de toda esa fortuna que poseía la prestigiosa familia Kasami

-"_Que gente mas hipócrita_"- en esto era lo único que pensaba Shun. En estos momentos no quería ver a nadie pero su madre tenía muchos amigos, amigos que la ayudaron y fueron de gran apoyo cuando quedo embarazada y el padre de Shun no se hizo cargo de tal responsabilidad. Sin embargo también allí, se encontraban personas hipócritas, que en su mente seguro y se estarían riendo de lo que le paso. Su madre pudo haber tenido muy buenos amigos pero también se gano el odio de algunos, es decir, enemigos. Pero un chico se acerco a Shun, uno muy conocido por el antes mencionado.

-Hola amigo, no sabes cuánto lo siento- Shun volteo y se encontró con una cabellera castaña, piel clara y ojos extrañamente rojos.

-Gracias Dan… no sabes cuanto necesito de tu apoyo ahora- Después de decir esto se abrazaron. Un abrazo de hermanos, Dan y Shun siempre fueron los mejores amigos del mundo, más que eso…hermanos.

-Tranquilo amigo… Dios aprieta pero no ahorca- dijo Dan después del abrazo

-¿DIOS?- Dijo, pero se notaba a leguas su aire sarcástico-¡¿Dónde estaba Dios cuando todo esto pasó?- dijo en vos alta logrando que más de 1 se sorprendiera, después tomo un suspiro largo tratando de calmarse, pues este no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para formar un escándalo, después hablo en vos más tranquila- y por ultimo ¿Por qué Dios permitió que esto pasase?-

-Buena pregunta pro todo tiene su respuesta, tal vez ya era hora de que ella descansara en un mejor lugar-

-No digas tonterías. ¡Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, buscare por cielo y tierra a quienes hicieron esto y te juro por mi madre muerta que van a pagar con su vida!- Dijo en un tono bastante frio y cruel

-¿En qué te has convertido Shun?-Dijo Dan negando. Como es posible que alguien, Bueno su mejor amigo, después de ser una persona tan buena, tan amable y tratable se pudo convertir en una piedra y completo desconocido a los ojos de Dan

-El dolor Dan, el dolor me ha convertido en alguien que busca venganza, solo eso venganza.-

-¿En donde esta mi amigo?- Dijo Dan

-¿Qué?-

-Si- esta vez fue una afirmación- ¿Dónde está el Shun amable, gentil y que sonreía a cualquier situación difícil?

-Murió. Murió con esa persona que está en ese maldito cajón, porque ella era mi razón de sonreír ¿Tienes idea de cuento la amaba?-increíble el amor que se tiene a una madre ¿verdad?

-¡Se que la querías mucho, pero entiéndelo algún día se tenía que ir, esa es la naturaleza humana, nacemos, nos reproducimos y morimos, por una u otra razón!- tal vez Dan fue muy duro, pero era la verdad y tenía que decírselo antes de que haga alguna locura, aunque a estas alturas no creo que sirva de mucho.

-¡Cállate! Si viniste a reprocharme, será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste-

-Está bien, te dejare en paz si eso quieres, pero recuerda nunca es bueno tomar justicia por nuestras manos- Shun lo ignoro por completo

Pero Dan tenía toda la razón del mundo, aunque no le sirvió de mucho, pues el Shun que él había conocido, se fue, ahora solo quedaban las cenizas de él.

Por otra parte, especialmente en un lugar Extremadamente frio, se encontraba una mujer cuya belleza era infinita, se le podría decir: "_La belleza hecha mujer_". Sus cabellos naranjas, sus ojos marrones como el de un apetecible chocolate, su piel delicada como el pétalo de una rosa y blanca como la nieve que cae sobre la tierra en ese lugar. Y ni se diga de su cuerpo. Con el desarrollo se dice que la mujer crece y se pone hermosa, en este caso, sobrepasaba. Se podría decir que era de: 90, 60,90 pero eso sería poco. Pero esta mujer no era feliz, a pesar de que lo tenía todo, dinero: le sobraba era le heredera universal de la Familia Gehabich. Aun así ella se consideraba la mujer más desdichada del planeta.

Les contare su historia…

Alice Gehabich, era la única hija del multimillonario Carl Gehabich, pero que tan solo con 5 años su madre Merry murió de cáncer, este fue un gran golpe para la familia, pero aun así el padre era fuerte y se repuso de la pérdida de su esposa, siguió adelante con su hija que era la razón por la cual seguía viviendo.

Aquí no acaba la historia, no, aun hay mucho que contar. La suerte de esta Familia era tan mala, que el padre de la pequeña murió solo a sus 13 años a causa de un accidente automovilístico. El mayor le dejo todo a su hija, pero esta solo podía obtener tales bienes al tener 18 años, es decir, la mayoría de edad. Le dejo a cargo un tutor, grave error, la niña estuvo en un internado durante 3 años, pero luego de salir de allí, el tutor se enamoro de su belleza, es mas se obsesiono a tal punto de encerrarla y mantenerla prisionera. Y no solo eso, lo más terrible de la historia es que el muy desgraciado la violo.

_Flashback_

_Se podía observar a un rubio como de 20 años entrar a una ¿celda?, su nombre perfecto seria cárcel, pues allí tenia cautiva a una adolescente de solo 16 años._

_Entro con una bandeja de comida y una bolsa de ropa limpia femenina._

_-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- la chica solo lo miro con temor mezclado con odio al chico de cabellos amarillos_

_-¡¿Cómo quieres que este? Encerrada y atada de pies y manos soportando la desgracia de verte- la chica grito diciendo esto. Pero a los instantes sintió una mano pesada y rugosa que le pegaba en la cara. Mascarade le había dado una cachetada. Ella volteo el rostro viéndolo nuevamente con el mayor desprecio en el mundo-No sabes cuánto te odio, te detesto, te aborrezco, te desprecio- no termino de hablar. Otra cachetada fue dada contra ella._

_-¡Te estás portando muy mal! Y eso no me agrada- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, viéndola de manera como si la estuviera desvistiendo- Y a las niñas malas se les castiga- dijo agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él para besarla a la fuerza_

_-¡SUELTAME INFELIZ! ¡AYUDA, PORFAVOR!-gritaba y gritaba pero de nada le serbia, estaban en lo que parecía ser el sótano de una gran casa_

_-Nadie te va a escuchar ¡hoy serás mía…solo mía!-Susurro a sus oídos, esa voz jamás la olvidaría. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente derramando lágrimas de dolor y frustración el le estaba robando lo que para una mejer es muy importante: la virginidad_

_Ella siguió llorando y gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho, luchando por tratar de liberarse de ese hombre. Ya estaba en ropa interior. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que pudo divisar para defenderse, fue el cuchillo que estaba en la bandeja. Como pudo se zafó del agarre de su mano, lo tomo y con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese momento lo clavo en el cuello de su oponente._

_El golpe fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para matarlo y así fue, el cuerpo sin vida dl hombre cayó al suelo frio. La chica lo había asesinado, pero que quede claro que fue en defensa propia. Aun así fue tarde, el ya la había violado, dejando como evidencia un embarazo, un embarazo que más tarde se convertiría en un gran dolor para Alice._

_Ella se levanto de prisa, tomo sus ropas y se fue de allí lo más rápido posible dejando el cadáver del chico en el suelo (__**se lo merecía**__). Corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo, sus manos estaban manchadas en sangre, ella quería huir de ese infierno que él le hizo pasar por meses y por ultimo quería morirse. Se detuvo un momento, estaba llorando, sus piernas estaban mu cansadas. Se paró a los pies de un árbol lleno de nieve fría y cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a asimismo, llorando y recordando lo que paso._

_-¿Po qué?, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, ¿Por qué yo?-se repetía varias veces como si fuera una niña chiquita, de un momento a otro su mente se bloqueo, su vista quedo fija en vaco es como se estuviera en un trance o como si estuviera ida. Bueno esto es a lo que se le puede llamar trauma psicológico ¿no?_

_Ella tenía razón al preguntarse el "porque" de las cosas, el destino tiene malas jugadas pero también nos brinda felicidad, esto se verá en un futuro el cual no está muy lejano y como dice un viejo proverbio: "la vida quita pero también regala"_

**Continuara…**

**¡Listo! Termine el primer capítulo, bueno más bien lo dividí en 2 partes, porque no se… me gusto mas así, en vez de meter toda las cosa. Dude bastante sobre si hacer que Alice pasara por todo esto, pero al final me decidí y aquí está el resultado. Ya la tenía hecha por lo que solo la publique, en estos tiempos no tengo muchas tareas puesto que es el aniversario de mi colegio y todos están ocupados en hacer sus propios trabajos, hablo de los profesores, por lo que solo mandan pequeños trabajos porque no las da mucho tiempo de explicar clases… bueno si fuera lo mismo en matemáticas seria genial, ¡QUE HORROR! ODIO ETERNAMENTE LA MATEMATICA! Jajaja**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia… y ¡por favor comenten para ver si les gusto o no!**

**Adiós… los quiero**


	2. Apoyo

**Hola… regrese. Perdón por haberme tardado mucho con la continuación de esta historia, que por cierto, ha tomado un rumbo inesperado, porque ya la tenía escrita originalmente, pero una experiencia del pasado me hizo reaccionar y ver que tal vez necesitaba un cambio y ojala les guste.**

**Otra cosa, el **_flashback _**continúa.**

**Dolor y Sufrimiento.**

**Capitulo: 2**

_**Apoyo**_

_Una chica paseaba por allí, su cabello era azul celeste como el cielo, sus ojos de un verde agua hermosa y su piel de un blanco pálido, aparentaba unos 15 años de edad. Escucho los sollozos de una persona, con cautela se acerco y la vio, era Alice, se acerco un poco mas y le medio toco el brazo, la chica dejo de mirar al vacio y miro a los ojos verdes de la niña. La miro con una expresión que no se puede descifrar su significado en sí. Miedo terror, terror, odio, frustración, decepción, depresión, desprecio… pero más que nada tristeza._

_-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño alguno. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le hablo la niña de ojos verdes y cabellos azulados con una sonrisa. Mas sin embrago no tuvo respuesta_

_-¿Hola? ¿Me estas escuchando?- insistió. La chica dudo si en verdad le estaría entendiendo- ¿Hay alguien ahí? La chica se estaba cansando de insistir, pero no se dio por vencida. Miro la ropa de la chica, estaba rasgada, sucia, mal puesta. Luego miro sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, trago saliva, pensó que era alguna clase de acecina pero le echo un vistazo y no parecía eso. Y por ultimo miro sus ojos una vez más estos eran de un color chocolate pero sin vida. Como un chocolate vegetariano: es un chocolate pero no tendría el mismo sabor._

_-Ok intentémoslo de nuevo ¿sí?- tomo un suspiro y dijo- Hola me llamo Runo Misaki, te toca decir el tuyo- la niña de cabellos naranjas volteo su mirada otra vez hacia el vacio. Runo se sorprendió cuando ella abrió la boca y dijo solo una palabra._

_-Alice- fue lo único que expresó. Ella estaba aturdida llena de odio y saco. Odio a esa persona que tanto daño le hizo y que esperaba y se quemara en el infierno. Asco a ella misma, asco porque había sido tocada y… de tan solo pensarlo o recordarlo le hacía querer vomitar._

_-Bueno al menos es un comienzo- tomo asiento justo a su lado, se quito el abrigo y se lo coloco a la persona que tenia al lado- Ten lo necesitas más que yo- la niña volteo una vez más y se topo con los ojos verdes de Runo. Por alguna extraña razón, esos ojos o más bien esa mirada la tranquilizaba de alguna manera_

_-Alice… lindo nombre, me recuerda aquel libro de una niña como tú que iba perdida sin rumbo fijo- dialogo de nuevo Runo. Alice seguía mirando a esos ojos verdes. Runo se dio cuenta de ello y le pregunto_

_-¿Te gusta el color verde?- Por sin darse cuenta Alice asintió- Bueno ten- le entrego una pulsera color verde, era muy sencilla, solo tenía un par de flores verdes como un tipo de adorno. Alice la tomo y se le quedo viendo hasta que Runo hablo-Póntela- Alice obedeció, por alguna razón esta chica le inspiraba confianza. Aunque a estas alturas del partido, había aprendido no siempre confiar en las personas desconocidas como lo que acaba de pasar que por su puesto no es ningún juego de niños, pero entonces: ¿Por qué ella actuaba tan amable con ella si ni siquiera la conocía?_

_-Muy bien Alice… me podrías decir que fue lo que te paso. ¿Por qué estas así? Fue muy directa, pero tenía que preguntárselo_

_-Larga historia- si era muy, muy larga. Empezando, cuando su padre cometió el grave error de asignarle un tutor y terminando con el hecho de que había acecinado a un hombre que la había mantenido secuestrada por meses y no solo eso, sino que también la había marcado de por vida_

_-Bueno yo tengo tiempo-_

_-¿Por qué te interesa?-_

_-No es que me importe, o bueno si, pero lo que vale es que tú necesitas desahogarte ¿no es así?- Alice cerro sus ojos y pensó, dudo si decírselo, tal vez si se lo decía habría un 99% de que fuera con la policía y la capturaran como si fuera toda una criminal. Pero también había la mínima esperanza de que la entendiera y la ayudara, o tal vez solo la entendiera. Ese sería el 1% restante, claro está, ese sería la unidad mínima_

_-Escucha puedes confiar en mí, se ve que no eres mala persona, solo estas un poco aturdida y si necesitas un oído que te escuche, yo tengo 2- dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Alice le conto todo desde que nació hasta la actualidad. Runo tenía razón se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Runo escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía y asombrada por tan cruel vida que había tenido. Alice dejo de hablar, ya había terminado y entonces le dijo a Runo_

_-Ve anda, si quieres puedes ir con la policía a delatarme- Runo la miro y sonrió_

_-¿En verdad crees que soy tan mala?- Alice la miro con asombro. ¿En verdad ella estaba en el 1% restante?_

_-Escucha claro que me voy- Se levanto y se sacudió un poco la nieve- Pero contigo, vamos, ya es tarde, y no es bueno quedarse aquí además necesitas un buen baño, ropa limpia y una taza de chocolate caliente, ven me casa está muy cerca- le extendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse- y por ultimo ir a la policía y decir que lo que hiciste fue en defensa propia-Alice la miro y negó_

_-Estás loca si crees que voy a hacer eso. Me van a encontrar culpable. Que no lo entiendes ¡yo lo mate!-_

_-Sí pero con un buen abogado conseguiremos que salgas absuelta de todo esto, ya veras, ten fe-_

_Alice sabía que tenía razón y por eso le dio la mano, pero antes de eso Runo se sorprendió con el siguiente acto que hizo Alice._

_-Gracias- le susurro al oído dándole un abrazo_

_Runo sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo del que sería el primero de una futura gran amistad._

_Flashback_

Una lagrima rodo por los ojos marrones de la mujer de cabellos anaranjados, mientras sentada en un sofá rojo, viendo la nieve caer, desde la ventana de su gran mansión. Recordaba. Recordaba todos esos acontecimientos que la hicieron sufrir durante mucho tiempo. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido pero lento a la vez. Rápido para todo lo que había pasado, pero muy lento para olvidarlo. Ya tenía 26 años. Habían pasado 10 años ¡10! Años Dios… y en todo ese maldito tiempo no había conseguía siquiera olvidar la tercera parte de su martirio, el recuerdo seguía intacto, sin moverse en su cabeza y era lo que la mataba día tras día

Se puso de pie y camino hacia una pequeña mesa que al frente tenía un espejo que donde se podía ver de pies a cabeza. Se paro y se vio en aquel espejo... Había cambiado y mucho después de todo lo sucedido. Como había dicho Runo, todo estuvo bien, ella quedo absuelta y la herencia de su padre le fue dada. Se convirtió en una mujer poderosa, con mucho dinero, dueña de empresas que están en todo el mundo, en resumen era una de las mujeres más poderosas del planeta entero. Runo y sus padres se convirtieron en su familia y punto de apoyo. En su ayuda. En su único auxilio.

También había cambiado en su forma de ser, además de ser una mujer con una incomparable belleza, se había transformado en una mujer fría y calculadora, inteligente y muy astuta. Juro que nunca dejaría que nadie la perjudicara que nadie la pisoteara y jamás volvería a confiar, no sin antes conocer muy bien a quien trata, porque era una figura pública, muy famosa y por lo tanto tendría que estar rodeada de personas que la mayoría solo estaña su lado por interés. En cuanto al cambio físico también cambio mucho, ya no era aquella adolescente, no, ahora era toda una mujer hecha y derecha. Su cabello estaba mucho más largo y casi siempre estaba lacio, más alta, sus senos más grandes y sus caderas mas ensanchadas.

Como figura pública aprendió a estar frente a las cámaras y tener muy buena dicción, ahora se vestía con atuendos más elegantes, tacones altos y maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión. ¡Toda una señora! Pero toda esa armadura dura, esa mascara de dama honorable, esa faceta de señora, se caía al recordar todo y más al recordar el hecho de que estuvo embarazada y tuvo una hija, una niña producto de esa violación, producto de ese infierno. Una hija que le fue arrancada de sus brazos a tan solo pocos minutos de haber nacido. Una hija que estaba y está buscando desde hace más de 10 años. Una descendiente a la cual llamo Alison como su mama. Y lo que más la torturaba es que ella misma había permitido que esa pequeña fuera privada de una madre.

Miro a la persona que estaba en ese espejo

-¿Qué hice?- dijo en un susurro mientras más lágrimas empezaban a aparecer. Tomo una muñeca que estaba en la mesa, la vio y la abrazo como si esa fuera su pequeña hija, como buscando un consuelo.- ¿Dónde estás Alison?, ¿Dónde estás mi bebe?- cerro los ojos fuertemente como si con eso descubriera el paradero de su hija

**Listo termine el segundo capítulo de esta historia que bueno quiero decir que ha habido un fuerte cambio en todo. ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que cuando haces algo y piensas que está bien pero que después viene una ola de pensamientos y ves que no esta tan bien? Pues… esto fue lo que paso… jeje claro esta… no todo está perdido. Y de nuevo… perdón por el retraso es que han pasado muchas cosas que ni para que les cuento… me tardaría un año.**

**Pero aun así me queda un tiempo extra para continuar esta historia… espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios por fa.**

**Hasta luego**


	3. Ilusiones

_**Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien… porque yo si jeje bueno aquí les vengo dejar la conti de esta historia y también quiero provechar para gradecer a aquellos que comentan esta peculiar historia de romance entre nuestras parejas favoritas o por lo menos la mía jajja y para aquellos que no comentan también les doy las gracias. Y por ultimo les digo a quienes se estarán preguntando **__¿Cuándo se encontraran Shun y Alice? __**pues yo les digo: no coman ansias que muy pero muy pronto ellos se encontraran y créanme no será de la mejor manera jajja**_

_**Dolor y Sufrimiento**_

_**2 capitulo: Ilusiones**_

-La encontraremos-

Una mano se poso en el hombro de Alice y ella al instante supo de quien se trataba o de a quien a de pertenecer aquella mano, dejo la muñeca que tenia a un lado y abrazo a su única amiga verdadera. Lloro. Lloro mucho en los brazos de su amiga, como si con este gesto tal vez, solo tal vez disminuyera el dolor, la frustración que sentía en ese preciso momento, no, no solo en ese momento, sino en todos los momento tanto amargos como los más o menos o pocos felices que había tenido en su corta pero a la misma ves larga vida según su criterio.

De un momento a otro Alice, dejo de llorar y entre sollozos y con la cara bañada en agua salada que brotaba de sus achocolatados ojos miro a la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Lo sé, pero ¿Cuándo?- dijo después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, haciendo referencia a los eternos años en los cuales tuvo que soportar la ausencia de su pequeña… pero será que debería de tomarlo así, después de todo fue ella misma quien permitió eso, pero como todo se paga en esta vida no puede hacer mas nada que seguir intentando una y otra vez, claro, jamás se daría por vencida. En ningún momento lo haría.

-Se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal y me arrepiento cada día, cada segundo de mi existencia el hecho de que fui tan cobarde.-

-No fue tu culpa, estabas muy asustada, aturdida y sobre todo era solo una adolescente con una trauma y no debes culparte por eso. Todos en esta vida cometemos errores-

-¿Error?- vaya que se noto la forma irónica en la que lo dijo- ¡Di en adopción a mi hija! ¡La rechacé sin importarme lo que le pasara, abandone a tan solo pocos minutos de haber venida a este mundo! Soy la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra ¿¡y tú me dices que no me sienta culpable!-

-¡Esta bien!... siéntete como quieras, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que hay miles de niñas allá afuera sin madres, huérfanas y que tal vez una de esas miles pueda ser la tuya. ¡Así que estando aquí sentada llorando y culpándote, no ayudara en absolutamente nada!-

Estas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la bella mujer de largos cabellos naranjas, haciendo entrar en razón y dándole la misma a Runo. Lo que ella decía era verdad y pues Alice se seco las lagrima y las hecho a un lado, respiro hondo y dijo demasiado segura

-Tienes razón, debo estar y ser fuerte para todo lo que se me venga encima, porque yo lo prometí, porque no dejare que una vez más alguien o algo me pisotee-

-Esa es mi amiga, la que una vez salió adelante y creo o más bien estoy segura de que lo harás no con esto sino con todo lo demás-

-Gracias Runo. Gracias por todo.- esta tenía un gran signo de interrogación en su cara por lo que Alice aclaro –Gracias, porque sin ti, tu apoyo, tu carisma y tu amistad es porque estoy donde estoy-

Runo sonrió y volvió abrazar a su amiga mientras le susurraba un "de nada".

**JAPON**

El funeral ya había terminado y la mayoría de las personas se habían ido a sus casas o cualquier otro destino que hayan tenido en mente, solo unos pocos amigos de Shun estaba en la casa o más bien dicho mansión Kasami

-Bueno… nosotros y nos vamos Shun, ya es tarde y nuestra casa está lejos- decía una chica de cabellos plateados.

-No te preocupes Julie, yo entiendo. Gracias por venir.- respondió Shun de manera fría y distante sin mencionar que estaba de espaldas

-Adiós amigo, nos vemos luego- dijo un rubio el cual era l actual novio de Julie, su nombre: Billy

Shun solamente asintió en silencio aun de espaldas. Todos notaron ese cambio en el pelinegro. Su actitud fría y seria no era nada parecida al Shun de antes. Julie y Billy entendieron que el dolor de perder a su madre de esa manera fue un golpe duro y un gran impacto en su vida y que tal vez le costaría mucho reponerse a esa perdida. Al irse estos solo quedaban Dan, Mirra, Ace, y Keith

-Nosotros también nos despedimos- Decía Keith quien ya se iba con su hermano y su casi cuñado Ace.

Shun y Keith no eran los mejores amigos del mundo pero un así, sus empresas eran aliadas a diferencia de las otras personas él no estaba allí por interés, no, estaba allí por respeto y además su hermana era muy amiga de él y también Ace. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y los miro. A Mirra le dio un poquito de ganas de llorar. No aguanto más y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo como si fuera él un segundo hermano y Shun lo necesitaba, necesitaba de ese abrazo, de un apoyo, de una comprensión. Así que acepto aquel abrazo y lloro. Si como lo oyen lloro, lloro como solo lo hace un niño de 7 años cuando le quitan su juguete.

-Eso es llora, saca toda esa rabia, tristeza impotencia dentro de ti.- le dijo la chica de cortos cabellos naranjas pasando suavemente la mano por su espalda en forma de consuelo.

Duraron así minutos pero a ellos no les importaba ni mucho menos a los demás. Pero luego Shun rompió aquel abrazo, se seco las lágrimas y suspiro profundamente

-Gracias… a todos.-

Mira le dedico una de sus sinceras sonrisas

-No hay de que-

-Adiós amigo… nos vemos después-

La despedida fue corta… vaya que sí fue corta pero significativa a la misma vez. Aun así cerrando la gran puerta tras de sí… un pequeño ruido capto su atención. El estaba casi seguro de que o quien se trataba pero que no se suponía que no debería salir después de varias horas. Suponiendo que le dio la regalada gana de salir antes subió las escaleras con gran pereza y entro a un gran espacio que quedaba después de un largo pasillo. Tomo la manecilla de la puerta y la giro, no entro, espero que le avisara si debía o no, pero al no recibir ninguna advertencia dio por hecho que tenia la libertad de entrar.

-Entonces… ¿ya se fueron?- le cuestiono la vos que provenía de ese lugar aunque no se podía determinar quien era pues la luz de aquel lugar era escasa cualquiera que estuviera en ese lugar además de el pelinegro podría jurar que se trataba de la voz del sexo femenino

-Sí, ya se fueron… ¿Por qué demonios no bajaste?-

-te dije y te deje muy en claro que no lo haría, no se dé que te sorprendes-

-Por lo menos pudiste haber tenido la delicadeza de bajar y saludar-

-no gracias. No me hace falta ver sus caras de nuevo... Además porque vinieron no son más que una bola de descarados hipócritas- Bueno, lo admitía en eso tenía toda la razón, el pensaba exactamente igual, pero no todos y ella tenía ese deber. Sin embargo, su sutil forma de ser se lo impedía

-sí, creo que tienes razón en ese aspecto.-

**RUSIA**

El teléfono sonó, Alice y Runo estaban desayunando, aunque no se si se le llame desayuno pues ya eran las 2 de la tarde, pero ese escandaloso ruido fue detenido por una mano que tuvo la gentileza de tomarlo y contestar la llamada

-Mansión Gehabich. Diga.-

-Con la señorita Gehabich por favor- respondieron del otro lado desde el medio de comunicación- dígale que es de parte de Raúl-

-claro, espere un momento- la servidora se dirigió justo al gran comedor donde estaban presentes Alice y Runo, hizo una pequeña reverencia al entrar y hablo cuando Alice hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que pudiera proseguir con la información que tenía que dar a la Alice.

-Disculpe la interrupción señorita, pero hay una llamada para usted-

-¿Quien?-

-Un señor que se hace llamar Raúl- la pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendida por escuchar ese nombre, que acaso no le había dicho que no llamara a la casa, para eso están los teléfonos personales ¿no?, tanto fue su sorpresa que casi se atraganta con su bebida. Se levanto del asiento tan rápido como pudo y fue al gran estudio a atender la llamada dejando una muy confundida Runo por su actitud tan improvisada de hace solo unos cuantos minutos _¿y ahora, que misterio se trae esta?_ Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la peliazul.

-te dije que no llamaras aquí. Solo a mi teléfono personal- Le exclamo a manera de reproche. Bueno, no tenía nada de malo pero quería ser precavida, y no era porque ocultara algo malo, no, solo que no quería que Runo se enterara de sus nuevos planes, pues sabía que si se lo decía probablemente se negaría a apoyarla en esta decisión.

-Lo siento pero era muy importante esta información y necesito verte lo más pronto posible. Además tu teléfono está apagado.- contraataco de manera breve.- ¿Puedes ahora?-

-No lo sé. Tengo que hacer algunos pendientes en la empresa. Por lo tanto estaré ocupada durante casi todo el día. Pero si de algo te sirve estaré en mi oficina-

-está bien, estaré allí. Hasta luego-

-Espera-

-Dime-

-Es sobre "eso" ¿verdad?- Alice tenía la esperanza o al menos una simple corazonada de que esta vez esta sea una de las piezas faltantes para terminar este lastimoso rompecabezas que la tenia día tras día en la incertidumbre. Sin embargo, todas las demás ocasiones en las cuales se ha mostrado un poco de luz a este infierno solo han sido intentos fallidos. Pero como dicen por allí: _la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_, y de algo estaba segura la buscaría por cielo y tierra, por debajo de las piedras si es preciso y si es necesario gastaría todo el dinero toda su fortuna para poder tenerla a su lado, para poder abrazarla, para poder sentirla…

Para encontrar a su hija nada ni nadie la va a detener.

-Alice solo te voy a pedir un favor. No te ilusiones tanto. Tal vez sea como los otras miles de ocasiones y que al igual que todas terminas decepcionada. Guárdate todo esto, espera y tómalo con calma ¿de acuerdo?- le informo con un poco de rudeza en sus palabra pero con la suficiente comprensión de su problema que le permitía dejar las cosas muy claras.

-Lo sé pero entiéndeme, cada vez que puede haber una mínima oportunidad de encontrarla, siento que tal vez esta puede ser la definitiva-

-Te entiendo, yo…-

-No, no lo entiendes, jamás lo entenderías, tú no entiendes mi sufrimiento, el dolor de pensar que ella puede estar sufriendo, que puede estar teniendo hambre, frio y muchas otras necesidades…- no pudo continuar. Sus sollozos no se lo permitieron mientras que la presencia de gotas saladas y cristalinas comenzaba a bajar de sus orbes marrones

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres? ¡Basta de pensar siempre lo peor! ¡Con eso no solucionaras nada!- Alice se llevo una de sus manos a la cara y con los dedos índice y pulgar retiro las lagrimas e intento calmarse, después de todo Raúl al igual que Runo tenía toda la razón.

-¿Con quién hablas?- la imprudencia momentánea de Runo tomo a Alice total sorpresa por lo que la llamada se vio forzada a terminar por puro impulso de Alice

-¿AH? Con una prima del extranjero- mintió en un vano intento de disimular su plática con aquel hombre

-¿enserio?- Su sarcasmo fue muy notable, demasiado notable se puede decir. Alice no sabía cómo contestar. Este es el truco en el que siempre caía y por más que tratara en mejorar su forma de mentir siempre era inútil

-Si… Ella vive en Estados Unidos…-

-Bien…pero entonces ¿ella tuvo que levantarse a altas oras de la madrugada?- Listo. Mentira detectada.

-Eh… bueno... es que ella vive en Estados Unidos pero ahora esta de vacaciones en España- Runo sonrió de lado mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Que inteligente- dijo con aire conformista, de nada le serbia seguir con esta plática, de todas maneras ella ganaría, con mentiras, pero ganaría y esa era la ironía de las cosas. A veces no nos damos cuenta de que hicimos algo que pensamos que estaba mal, pero igualmente obtenemos algo bueno de ello.

**Listo termine la continuación de esta historia que creo que no me tarde mucho para subir el próximo capítulo. ¿Las razones? ¡Fácil! Creo y casi estoy segura que por un largo tiempo no tendré que ir a la cárcel (escuela), pero no debo contar los pollos antes de nacer, así que no me ilusionarme tanto con ello, pero aun mantengo la esperanza de que así sea. Y con esto me despido… espero que les haya gustado la continuación y dejen comentarios plis…**

**Osma-alice**


	4. tal vez sea ella

**Japón-Tokio **

-¡Vamos rápido tu hermano nos ha de estar esperando!- se escucho decir a una jovencita de unos once o doce años de edad. Físicamente era de estatura baja, de cabellos lacios largos y de un color extrañamente rojo claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca; de nombre Catalina. La razón por la cual gritaba, era para llamar la atención de otra jovencita que se encontraba a tan solo pasos de ella, solo que esta tenía un inconveniente para seguir las indicaciones de su amiga, estaba atorada en lo que parecía ser un gran enrejado de color negro, que le impedía la salida de una casa y el motivo por el que estaba allí es para capturar a algún intruso. Para la mala suerte de la joven el "intruso" fue ella.

-¡Si ya voy! Tu en vez de estar gritando, procurando que nos descubran deberías estar ayudándome para-fue interrumpida por ella misma; la causa de que se atorara era que su pie quedo entre dos de las grandes rejillas pero al intentar zafarse, lo logro, aun así el costo fue caerse de donde se encontraba.

-¿Te caíste?- pregunto lo estúpidamente obvio la pelirroja

-No. ¡Fíjate que de repente me entraron ganas de darle un beso al suelo!- Cuanto humor

-¡Hay perdón! Pero el sarcasmo estaba de más-

-pues no ves que me caí. Entonces porque lo preguntas… mejor deja de hablar tonterías y ayúdame a levantarme.- la pelirroja obedeció a su compañera y la auxilio en su intento de escape fácil

-¡Bueno yo no fui la de la gran idea de subirme ahí a buscar una simple pelota!- se excuso

-Sí pero yo sé lo que significa este balón para Shun, y no voy a perderlo solo por un descuido mío. Sin mencionar que lo tome sin su permiso-

-¿Lo tomaste sin su consentimiento? ¡Oye… eso se llama robar!-

-Claro que no… lo tome prestado que no es lo mismo y lo devolveré justo ahora-

-Para mí es exactamente lo mismo- le intento entrar en razón pero la otra solamente le resto importancia-Bueno, volvamos a tu casa para que no noten tu ausencia, devuelves eso lo más pronto posible y hacemos como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-No seas tonta, el regresara más tarde así que nos queda tiempo-

-Pues entonces quédate tú. Yo no correré el riesgo de que nos encuentren por aquí y la de los platos rotos sea otra-

-¡Ah! NO… ¡espera Cata!-

-No-

-Está bien nos vamos- dijo con resignación pero dejando escapar un "Cobarde" de sus labios

-¡Te escuche!- Catalina logro escuchar la palabra mencionada por su amiga y salió corriendo tras ella para perseguirla hasta llegar al domicilio de la otra. Entre gritos, carreras y varios descansos llegaron a la gran mansión Kasami. Sin perder tiempo y con gran cautela subieron al despacho y colocaron al balón en su puesto. Una gran vitrina, donde habían varios reconocimientos, fotos, regalos otorgados entre otros. Después de dejar el objeto "Prestado" en su lugar se dieron vuelta pero la joven amiga de catalina choco con algo que impidió su paso. Mejor dicho alguien. Levanto la cara con temor pues suponía de quien se trataba, unos ojos dorados se fijaron en ella, en aquella chica de ojos azules como el mar, de piel tan blanca como la nieve y a simple vista de textura suave, cabellos amarillos y levemente ondulados, estatura mediana y de unos diez años de edad. Tenía por nombre Sasha

-Hola- le saludo el chico que estaba parado ante ella, pero no fue un saludo cualquiera eso se veía hasta a cien metros de distancia. La pequeña traviesa de ojos azulados mostro una risita nerviosa mientras la otra joven que estaba estática le gritaba mentalmente "te lo dije"

Tal vez se preguntaran ¿estos son hermanos siendo tan diferentes? Pues… hermanos de sangre no son pero si adoptivos… la chica es adoptada.

**Flashback**

_Una señora de largos cabellos negros andaba paseando por uno de los grandes parques de aquella ciudad y al lado de ella se encontraba un chico de aparentes dieciocho años de edad, sentados en una banca disfrutando del lindo paisaje y degustando de un delicioso helado. En este caso la señora de largos cabellos negros era la madre del chico. Esta se levanto dispuesta a dar un pequeño paseo por la zona._

_-Ya vengo. No tardo- le sonrió al chico. Su hijo_

_-Claro. No vayas muy lejos, ya casi va anochecer y tenemos que volver temprano a casa.- le recordó a su madre el joven de ojos dorados. La dama asintió y emprendió su mini exploración, no hacía mucho calor, el sol ya casi se estaba ocultando en las montañas lo que hacia la vista aun más hermosa; la brisa era cálida, reconfortable y el grupo de niños corriendo y jugando por doquier aumentaba la belleza del ambiente._

_No hay nada más hermoso que ver a un niño sonreír, tales cosas le recordaron a su hijo, claro, cuando estaba mucho más pequeño. Le encantaba recordar las cosas buenas del pasado, pues… cuando se está en esa etapa de la vida, que es cuando toca ver a los hijos crecer y hacer su propia familia lo único que queda es eso: Recuerdos. _

_Un suspiro escapo de sus rosados labios al mismo tiempo que sintió que algo golpeo suavemente su tobillo. Se giro y se topo con una pelota de color blanco y algunos detalles en diferentes colores, lo tomo entre sus manos y alzo la vista buscando a él o la dueña de tal objeto de juego_

_-Disculpe… ¿Me puede devolver mi pelota?-_

_No encontró a nadie arriba y la voz venia desde abajo, bajo la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña niña de aparentes 5 años de edad, ojos azules y piel blanca, además de sus bonitos cabellos amarillos. Así que esa era la dueña. La mujer sonrió, escucho como alguien grito y corrió en la dirección de la pequeña se ha de suponer._

_-¡Sasha!... ¡Aquí estas! ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo tan repentinamente?- le reprocho una muchacha que parecía ser la encargada de la infante_

_-Perdón señorita Mel… es que se me fue la pelota hasta acá y la tuve que venir a buscar-_

_-Bueno…- no continúo porque se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer de ojos verdes- Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?-_

_-Oh. Me llamo Shara Kasami un gusto- se presento y le extendió la mano_

_-Elizabeth Mel. El gusto mío- le acepto la mano_

_-¿Usted es la madre de la pequeña?_

_-No. Yo soy la encargada de un grupo de niños que están de paseo por el parque. Somos pertenecientes a un instituto de adopción-_

_Shara miro a la pequeña de ojos azules y cabellos amarillos que desde hace unos segundos dejo de prestarle atención a la pequeña conversación de las mayores y ya se encontraba jugando con una pequeña muñeca de tela, olvidándose así de la pelota como lo hace cualquier niño. Sonrió. Le encantaba los niños, le recordaba al suyo y le entraba unas ganas de tener a otro consigo o tal vez a una niña._

_-Y… ¿Esta niña está disponible en adopción?_

_-Claro. Todos lo están_

_Shara camino hasta donde estaba la infante, se inclino hacia ella para quedar a su altura y esta paro su juego con la muñeca y miro a la mujer_

_-¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos?- la chiquilla asintió. Claro que se lo han dicho; nadie es ciego para no ver esos ojos hermosos y llenos de vida, ternura e inocencia que tiene. Por supuesto que hay excepciones con los que no tienen la virtud de, pero los que sí, no tienen excusas para negarlo.- Ten- le entrego la pelota y la niña sonrió. Efectivamente se le había olvidado_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Sasha… solo Sasha-_

_-Oye Sasha… ¿a ti te gustaría tener una familia?-_

_-Yo no sé que es una familia. Pero si me gustaría tener una, en los cuentos que me lee la señorita Mel dice que son muy lindas- esta vez Shara se dirigió a Elizabeth_

_-¿Qué paso con ella?_

_-Pues la verdad no sé. Un día nos llego una señora de avanzada edad con una canasta en sus manos y me la entrego. Nunca supimos de una familia que la reclamara como tal o de donde vino. Solo llego a nosotros- le explico_

_-¿Y la señora que la entrego?_

_-Tampoco sabemos de ella, como vino se fue, solo dijo que la habían mandado a entregarla a un orfanato-Shara volvió a mirar a Sasha ¿A quién no le gustaría tenerla si es tan linda?_

_-La quiero a ella_

_-Disculpe_

_-Que la voy a adoptar_

_-Oh entonces tendrá que esperar un tiempo mientras que los papeles del registro se alistan y hasta llegar el momento de la adopción de menores-_

_-No importa. Solo la quiero a ella- Shara estaba más que segura. Tenía ganas de tener una nueva integrante en la familia, siempre fue su anhelo tener una beba y ahora que apareció este angelito, como caído del cielo.-Oye Sasha… ¿Te gustaría un helado?-_

_-¡Claro!-_

_-¿De qué sabor te gusta?_

_-¡Chocolate! Es my favorito _

_-De acuerdo… ¿Qué te parece si vamos y nos comemos uno?- la infante acepto gustosa_

_-Lo siento señora Kasami pero tenemos que volver al orfanato. La hora de salida ya casi acaba y tenemos que volver temprano- le interrumpió _

_-¿Y ustedes vienen todos los días?_

_-Sí, siempre le damos un pequeño paseo por el parque a ellos pues no tenemos sitios recreativos amplios en nuestra zona-_

_-Entonces será mañana Sasha… ¿Te parece?-_

_-Si_

_-Bueno, hasta entonces señora Kasami… despídete Sasha-_

_-Adiós señora Kasami… hasta pronto- con una manita se despidió la pequeña y se fue con su cuidadora hasta perderse entre la gente, la ultima en aquel lugar se devolvió a buscar al pelinegro que ha de estar preocupado por no haber llegado._

_-Hola, regrese_

_-Yo pensé que te ibas a quedar hasta mañana… ¿Dónde estabas? Me estabas preocupando-_

_-Me encontré con un pequeño angelito-_

_-¿Angelito? Explícate-_

_-Shun… ¿Te gustaría tener una hermanita?_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¡Hermanito! Hola. Te extrañe- se lanzo hacia él en un abrazo un tanto farsante pero el chico no lo recibió. Solamente la echo hacia atrás con un poco de desafecto. Se veía leguas que no estaba de humor. Si bien el tenía un carácter bastante fuerte de llevar cuando estaba enojado era mucho peor, y con todo lo que ha pasado, eran las suficientes razones, según él. A diferencia de Shun, Sasha, no tiene ese carácter ni enojada ni depresiva para las cosas, además de que es notorio que ella no sufre tanto con la muerte de su madre adoptiva, no tanto como Shun, pero… a ella simplemente no le gustaba ser tan sentimental, es más del tipo de personas que prefiere guardarse su sufrimiento antes mostrarlo a los demás. Tampoco se consideraba la más abierta sino la más retenida. Y con respeto a la muerte de Shara... pues no era que no tuviera sentimientos, es solo que solamente la veía como a una amiga o algo parecido, mas nunca como una madre… tenía muy en claro que no lo era y tenía un profundo rencor a los que la dejaron en ese orfanato.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al notar la cara de seriedad de este, en su mente pasaban muchas cosas unas buenas y otras malas. Sabía a la perfección que estaba mal desde que empezó la investigación de la muerte de Shara, también estaba al tanto de que no era una muerte cualquiera, al contrario este había sido un asesinato y por ultimo sabía que el tenía casi un ejército de señores buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras al culpable. Desde pequeña se dio cuenta que no le gustaba perder, siempre se salía con la suya, pero este no era un juego como cuando era una niña, esta era la vida real… y estaba casi segura que al igual que antes saldría victorioso. O eso esperaba.

-Entonces… ¡Me voy!- exclamo Catalina. Esta era una de esas situaciones en la que los terceros deben desaparecer así que se retiro del despacho para ir directo a su hogar. Catalina al igual que Sasha era adoptada solo que en diferentes familias y la estrecha diferencia entre ellas es que los padres de Catalina estaban muertos… claro eso está por verse.

-Te pregunte qué te pasa… ¿A dónde fuiste?-

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo ¿A dónde fuiste y porque te llevaste mi balón sin mi autorización?

-Oh! Vamos no es para tanto, nada mas lo tome, jugamos un poco con él y aquí está sano y salvo. Ahora te toca a ti ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Eso no te interesa. ¡Ahora vete a jugar con tu amiga a las muñecas quieres!-

-Fuiste a ver lo de la investigación ¿cierto?-

-¡Ya te dije que eso no te interesa!

-¿Qué te dijo?- Shun se estaba hartando. Frunció el seño

-Jamás lo entenderías

-Hare mi mejor intento

-¿Si te lo digo me dejarías en paz con tus estúpidas preguntas?- Sasha asintió -Está bien. No sé bien como lo hicieron, pero el tipo fue atrapado y hablo. Dijo que era porque hay alguien que busca algo que ella tenía o que tiene y que el que disparo trabaja para alguien más, es decir el del disparo solamente quería herirla para después secuestrarla y llevarla a quien pidió la orden de captura, pero el tiro fallo y… ya sabes resto de la historia

-¿Y no dijo el nombre de la persona?

-No- finalizo con un tono de tristeza. Sin que él lo pidiese ella se retiro para dejarlo pensar con más tranquilidad, tal vez era pequeña aun para meterse en asuntos de mayores. Al irse por completo, Shun se sentó en la gran silla junto al escritorio y dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro

-No entiendo, si fuera dinero lo más lógico sería que se hubieran presentado ante nosotros como los buenos pero ¿Herirla y después secuestrarla?... no tiene el mínimo sentido. Tal vez no es algo de valor o de dinero…- se mantuvo en silencio durante un pequeño periodo de cinco minutos. Habían muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas -Entonces ¿quién es y Qué quieren?-

-Esa es la pregunta del millos de dólares- una vos se hizo presente en el despacho que tan solo hace minutos se mantenía en silencio. En el marco de la puerta estaba parada la menor de los Clay, vestida de una manera un tanto provocativa, con una falda arriba de las rodillas de color marrón, una camisa de tirantes color carne que iba cubierta por una chaqueta del mismo color que la falda, con zapatos realmente altos color carne, maquillaje perfecto y su cabellos como habitualmente suele llevarlo

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace como cinco minutos, Sasha me dijo que estabas aquí- cerró la puerta tras ella y entro, dejo su bolsa a un lado y tomo asiento en otra de las grandes sillas frente a Shun -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien Supongo. Y tu ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?

-Hoy cumplimos Ace y yo un año de noviazgo y lo celebraremos juntos- dijo emocionada

-Vaya, entonces felicitaciones-

-Gracias…- Mirra ya había notado que desde que llego no había tomado mucho interés en la plática, al contrario él se estaba concentrando mas en unos papeles que probablemente son de la empresa. Por otra parte tenia la curiosidad de saber sobre la investigación pero no sabía si hacerlo, tal vez podría reaccionar de distintas formas al recordar lo que paso. Aun así su curiosidad es mucha y termina ganándole siempre- Dan me dijo que la investigación ya había avanzado favorablemente y que ya habían capturado al responsable del disparo-

-Si es cierto, pero…-

-Pero…-

-El no fue quien armo todo-

-No te entiendo

-Es que hay alguien más que esta en todo esto, la cabeza principal en pocas palabras-

-Comprendo… pero ¿Qué buscan con todo esto?

-Eso es lo que queremos saber… pero estamos más que seguros que es algo más que dinero-

-Y que tienes en mente

-Tal vez buscan algo que ella tenía oculto… o tal vez a alguien-

-Espera. Hace no mucho me comentaste que ella fue a un tipo de Fiesta o celebración en el extranjero. Rusia ¿no?-

-Sí pero que pasa con eso

-La otra parte de la historia era que allí se encontró con un hombre que estaba buscando a una niña perdida… y que esa niña tenía "por casualidad" las mismas características que Sasha.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que están buscando puede ser ella y que el causante de todo esto puede ser ese hombre?

-Exacto

-Bueno pues… tiene mucha coherencia-

-Shara nunca te dijo el nombre del hombre- Shun asintió

-Raúl... Raúl Thomas-

**Hola! Gente de fanfiction… espero que estén de lo mejor jeje lamento mucho no haber podido subir la continuación pronto. Tengo muchos contratiempos últimamente y bueno uno de ellos es la escuela… el castigo do todos los jóvenes de hoy en día… veo interminable las clases para poder llegar a la libertad. VACACIONES!**

**Además de que iba a continuar hace una semana pero estuve enferma :/ y pues ni modo.! Hace unos días sufrí una Crisis nerviosa y me mandaron cuatro días seguidos de inyecciones y pastillas que casi me dormían todo el día y como vivo mi vida un tanto estresada por la escuela y las cosas que pasan en la casa… pues tengo que relajarme y tener otras actividades además de la escuela (Lo cual me alegra), mucho ejercicio físico, dieta, dormir lo suficiente... En fin un montón de cosas que me recomendaron que casi no me queda tiempo en el día para escribir :/ . Pero bueno ya estoy mucho mejor..! Y con ganas de continuar esta historia que estoy algo inspirada jaja creo que este el capítulo más largo que he logrado hacer… estoy orgullosa de mi misma jajaja naaaaa! Jaja**

**Bueno… hasta entonces espero que no les haya quitado mucho tiempo en leer esto y también espero que les haya gustado. Shun y Mirra ya pusieron a funcionar eso que se llama cerebro y ahí están con la cosa del asesinato, el cual no soy nada buena escribiendo sobre eso pero aquí hago el intento jeje porfaaaa comenten jeje **

**Osma-alice.**


End file.
